Droplets of Madness
by Luna Obsessed
Summary: A collection of my extralong drabbles, mainly featuring Luna Lovegood and several darker characters. To be updated regularly.
1. Journey of the Mind

_Authors Notes: The first in my collection of drabbles…thank you _Stardeatheaterobsessive_ for giving me the characters to work with, and Lily McDermott for the title and beta-read. _

_Journey of the Mind_

Professor McGonagall gave Luna a stern look. "You really must apply yourself, Miss Lovegood! This work just isn't good enough!" She brandished a messy piece of parchment in the air. It was covered in doodles and drawings, with a group of squiggles which appeared to form sentences, squashed into the middle. The supposed 'essay'.

Luna stared out of the window dreamily. She wondered what it would be like to be a mer-person...they ate, didn't they? And she would like to sing like them; they had beautiful voices under water.

"Miss Lovegood!" McGonagall bellowed, calling for attention.

Luna looked up, surprised at this sudden burst of voice. "Oh, I am sorry, Professor. I was just wondering –"

"That is your problem! You think too much, you have got to get your head out of the clouds and down to earth, Miss Lovegood. You are barely receiving an Acceptable in any of your classes lately, and you always turn up with messy hair and dark circles under your eyes."

"I'm sorry, Professor," Luna replied. Her voice was full of innocent and anxiety.

McGonagall frowned slightly. "Miss Lovegood, is there something bothering you?"

"Oh no, I'm quite fine, really," Luna said, with a small smile. "I have lots of homework due, I'd better go now…"

"Let me know if there's anything wrong, Luna," McGonagall said quietly.

Luna left the office. Professor McGonagall would never understand that she learnt the lessons, just got carried away dreaming. She would never understand that her dorm-mates hid her hair-brush and collapsed her bed, leaving no-where for her to sleep.

No, she would never understand. But it didn't matter, because Luna was content with it. She'd just have to do her homework in the toilets, in future.

_Authors Notes: Hope you liked it and feel obliged to leave ma a review. :P Next up is surprisingly, from me, a Harry/Ginny drabble. _


	2. Never Look Back

_Authors Notes: So, you may or not know that I don't ship Harry/Ginny…I'm quiet strongly against it, but Stardeatheaterobsessive made me write this…don't know how I managed, but I did. _

**Never Look Back**

Ginny would watch when he walked down the corridors. She would watch when he spoke to Hermione or laughed with Ron. She would watch when he sucked on glorious Honeydukes products, or frowned whenever someone mentioned Albus Dumbledore or Severus Snape.

She also watched him when he was with Luna. Their hands entwined, voices soft and smiles sure.

Harry never watched her. He often got an urge to, but he never did. It hurt to look at her, even think about her. So he didn't. Sometimes he couldn't help it, but most of the time he could distract himself.

Luna had taken a bigger part in his life too. They spent many happy hours together now.

Part of him still loved Ginny, but he couldn't help liking Luna too.

So she looked at him.

He didn't.

And that was how it went on.

When she died, he was sorry. But not sorry enough. Often he wished he'd spoken to her, looked at her, smiled with her. But he never had and now she was gone. At times he wanted her back, but most of the time it was ok. Better without her. He had Luna now and he loved her. He felt slightly guilty, but it wasn't his fault and there was nothing he could do about it.

And by the time the wedding came round….he had almost forgotten her. She wasn't there anymore. It was time to forget the past and get on with the present.

_Authors Notes: Rather harsh, wasn't it:P Well I suppose the idea of me writing H/G couldn't be perfect. Feel rather sorry for Luna though, having put her in that position._

_Next up is a most odd drabble…once again I managed to get my warped humour into the dark characters. cackles Features Voldemort and Wormtail and that's all I'll say for now. _


	3. Black Rose

_Authors Notes: Well this is an odd one…o0 Stardeatheaterobsessive made me write a drabble with Voldemort and Wormtail in and I had to spark it up a bit…well, that's me and my warped humour! Completely different from anything I'd normally write, but it may amuse some of you._

**Black Rose**

Voldemort stared down at the woman lying before him. She looked terrified, as most people near him always did. It got tiresome after a while, getting the same looks from everyone - even his Death Eaters.

"Pass me my wand, Wormtail!" he snapped at the cowering figure behind him.

Wormtail stepped forward with the wand, and Voldemort snatched it from the man's trembling fingers.

"I….lord…is this really necessary? Must we kill her?" Wormtail squeaked. He had long tried to hide his affections, but really, she was on her death-bed and what else could he do?

"Of course we must! I haven't killed for three hours; I am itching to do it…" Voldemort smirked maliciously as he raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" the Dark Lord cried, and Petunia Dursley fell droopily to the ground.

Her funeral was held a week later. Peter Pettigrew attended in secret and left a single black rose on her grave; his contribution to the one he loved.

Voldemort stared down at the woman lying before him. She looked terrified, as most people near him always did. It got tiresome after a while, getting the same looks from everyone - even his Death Eaters.

"Pass me my wand, Wormtail!" he snapped at the cowering figure behind him.

Wormtail stepped forward with the wand, and Voldemort snatched it from the man's trembling fingers.

"I….lord…is this really necessary? Must we kill her?" Wormtail squeaked. He had long tried to hide his affections, but really, she was on her death-bed and what else could he do?

"Of course we must! I haven't killed for three hours; I am itching to do it…" Voldemort smirked maliciously as he raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" the Dark Lord cried, and Petunia Dursley fell droopily to the ground.

Her funeral was held a week later. Peter Pettigrew attended in secret and left a single black rose on her grave; his contribution to the one he loved.

_Authors Notes: Next up is…well it's time for a Luna one, isn't it? A longer one, featuring Luna and Wormtail then. Very amusing, I promise you. Quite proud of that one actually…_


	4. A Tragic End

**A Tragic End**

Draco pointed his wand at the Dark Lord fiercely. It was grasped tightly in his right hand, his other grabbing the shirt of a young girl. Luna Lovegood.

Voldemort laughed. "You think you can do something to me, do you, boy?"

"Cruc…cruci…crucio!" Draco stuttered, but nothing happened to his opponent. He continued to verbalize the words, but the man before him just smiled.

"Draco…" The words slithered out of his mouth, making Draco squirm inside. "You don't want to do this, do you? Think…you could be a good faithful Death Eater, but you want to throw all that away for a stupid girl with buggy eyes? No, you don't…trust me, Draco."

Draco lowered his wand slightly, but kept a firm grip on Luna's arm. She looked slightly bemused, gazing off into the distance.

"Now, kill the girl and you can resume your position…go on, you know you can do it…"

Draco stared at Luna. She was the only good thing in his life. The only person who could make coffee the way he liked it, and comforted him when he was angry. He _loved _her. He hadn't been this happy since…well, ever. He wasn't going to give her up.

"I'll just…say…err…goodbye to her, then," Draco mumbled sheepishly.

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "If you must."

Draco let go of Luna and she turned to face him.

"I think I just saw a Striped –"

No. He definitely couldn't do it.

Could he?

He grabbed her hand again, and began to run, dragging Luna behind him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The spell hit them both, and they fell together, hand in hand, miserable yet content, because they were together in their death.

_AN: Sorry, sorry but you know I like my sad endings...:) Sorry for not updating sooner too, I forgot…:P Next up will be another odd 'dark' drabble…featuring Bellatrix and Ginny. I'll have to get some of my other Luna ones typed up, I've got a few in a little note-book which are worthy of the internet. Will also be uploading my Halloween fic this weekend, as I got it back from my beta a couple of days ago! celebrates_


	5. Reverse Actions

**Reverse Actions**

Bellatrix Black smirked superciliously at the red-headed girl before her.

"Well come on then, if you're going to do it, do it!" she said mockingly.

Ginny did not reply, but pointed her wand at the death-eater.

"Really girl, you're as bad as little baby Potty. Say you're going to do something but you never do. Well I'm sure you'll be better off with him, so I'll just end your little life this very minute and put you out of your misery…"

She lifted her own wand easily as if it was a glass of Firewhiskey, but before she could open her deadly lips, somebody else spoke.

"Avada Kedavra," Ginny Weasley said weakly. As quiet as her words were, nothing stopped the hatred she felt.

For years after, she was known as the girl who killed Bellatrix Black. Triumph at last, the other side dead. But it never felt right. Because Ginny Weasley, was not a murderer.

_AN: Again, excuse my terribly warped imagination. The beloved Star forced me to write a drabble with these two characters and torture (although this isn't quite torture) and so…well, sometimes it's more fun to do things the opposite of what they're supposed to be, or usually are. _

_Next up will be…either a similar drabble to this, featuring Bellatrix and Voldemort…or an exceptionally odd one about Voldemort and his…yes, nose. Or I could be nice to you all and type up a Luna drabble. And I planned to write on about Luna and rainbows this week, for the Luna drabble community at Livejournal. So maybe that. We shall seeee…acketyhem. I be slightly hyper, yet extremely tired…runs off clutching hot water bottle _

_For some reason New Zealand is very cold at the moment…how odd. _


	6. Condensation

**Condensation**

Luna smiled dreamily as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from the platform. She sat at the back of the train in a neglected compartment.

She reached her index finger up to the window, condensation from the steady downpour of rain in London steaming it up. Slowly she began to draw with her finger. Random pictures and words, just like a child would do, had they been onboard the train.

The trolley witch paused by Luna's compartment and peered at her. Poor demented girl, she thought, and carried on, not thinking to stop.

Luna didn't even notice she had been there.

_Authors Notes: I think this is the first proper drabble I've done. And by proper, I mean the first drabble that is 100 words long. Not over the limit, not under the limit, just spot on as it should be. I wrote it for the luna100 drabble community at livejournal. The theme was Hogwarts Express. Not my best and if it was longer it could be better, but it's a drabble all the same. Another droplet of madness for my collection. Will upload two this time, as that one was short. _


	7. Desire

**Desire**

Little Luna Lovegood tip-toed over to the mirror standing in the middle of the room. It was large and golden, standing on two clawed feet.

Daddy had told her he was storing it for a while, a favour for a friend. He had hit her hard across the face and told her under no circumstances was she to touch it.

But the beauty was too much. And of course, looking wasn't really touching…

So she stepped in front of it, and stared at her ghostly reflection. Slowly, figures began to appear around her.

Her mother, smiling happily. But why was she there? Mummy was dead, wasn't she?

Her father held her hand, beaming. She noticed the Luna in the mirror wasn't bruised. Did this mean Daddy was going to stop hitting her?

A girl her own age, red headed and freckled. She looked shy, clutching a doll. That was Ginny Weasley, the girl across the street. Was she going to invite Luna to join in her games?

A taller boy, blue eyed and hair identical to the girl's. Ronald Weasley, Ginevra's older brother. Maybe he would say hello to her, next time they passed.

And last of all, was a fat, yet happy cat, looking up at the Luna in the mirror adoringly. Quibblenose, her kitten. Perhaps that meant he was going to stop scratching her?

Little Luna Lovegood did not know what the Mirror of Erised did, or the meaning of the things one saw in it.

But the mirror itself did.

It knew what this little girl desired most in life.

And that, was love.

_Authors Notes: I'm not sure if this fits in with canon, but it just came to me. Dear Lily waves incase she reads this was randomly suggesting words that I could base a drabble on, or something like that. And one of them was mirror…and it inspired me.  So here we have it….next I shall probably have one about Luna, her mother and of all things, grass. I don't like that one much though, and it might be time for a little humour…so maybe Voldemort (and his cold) will be joining the droplets shortly. So happy reading…and reviewing, come to think of it. coughs and departs to upload _

_Oh and for those interested, I'm writing Silvery Clouds again, will be uploading the new version of the first chapter now, and second very soon. Then the third, and it'll all be new. My apologies for dragging it out!_

_Tabby xxx_


	8. Pebbles

**Pebbles**

A child was seen in the water, scrambling about aimlessly amongst the pebbles and rocks which carpeted the bottom of the river.

Two people sat on the waters edge, smiling and nudging each other. One foot splashed the other, and so on. They never seemed to grow tired of it.

The little girl stood up, and let the hem of her dress go. It hovered just above the water, at the perfect length. She waved happily at her parents and took a step backwards. The water deepened there, and the girl fell into it, soaking her dress.

"Luna! Are you okay?" the woman asked, sitting up anxiously.

Her husband pulled her back, "She's fine, she'll learn from this."

Luna smiled at her parents, as her head bobbed above the water. She didn't care that her clothing was soaked, or that her hair was now wet and sandy. She knelt in the water and ran her fingers through the pebbles.

An old woman came across Luna's path. She sat rigidly in the water, clutching her knees. Afraid and cold.

Luna's parents watched as their daughter began to converse with the old woman. Soon the two were swimming side by side, exchanging stones and talking as if they had been friends for ages.

It was a funny sight, for those who saw it; an old woman and a young child interacting.

Eventually, Luna rose from the water, soaked and happy. Her family soon left and as they did the old woman waved to Luna, a definite smile on her wrinkled face.

_Authors Notes: Sorry for not updating in so long! Haven't had that much time on the internet, and school, ect, has been invading my life a bit. Exams next week and after that, I'll hopefully not be quite as busy. With school all the time I haven't been writing fanfiction, but that will hopefully change soon! I did write a fic in April which will be uploaded sometime within the next week, and I also have to write a fic for a Harry/Luna fic exchange, which is due very soon._

_As for Silvery Clouds, I really don't know what's happening with it…writers block, urgh._

_So…yesh, I decided to add one of the drabbles I wrote ages ago anyway. About this drabble… Well, I wrote it in…February I think. I was at a river and was watching the people in the water. At one point I saw this old woman, looking miserable just sitting there. A little girl came along and soon they were interacting and the woman was smiling. I thought it was so sweet, these two strangers with such a large age difference talking and playing in the water. It reminded me of Luna, because she would do that, in the place of the child. So I based this drabble on that, and dedicate it to the young girl and the old woman. Hope you enjoyed it._

_Next will be whichever drabble I haven't yet posted and is saved on my computer…hopefully not too long until it's here, this time!_


End file.
